The Sun
by xXAkumieXx
Summary: READER-X-ICHIGO! HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE COMMENT (I no care if it is bad - -) PLEASE ENJOY!


** Akumie's Note:**** Hello everyone, please excuse my VERY long absence I am so VERY VERY sorry now I was watching anime the other day and decided to go ahead and watch bleach because my friends would just not shut up about it. Well I watched it AND IT WAS VERY VERY AMAZING! . And so here I am, writing a short story on you, dear reader, and Ichigo 0/0 So I hope you guys enjoy! (Please do -_-)**

* * *

**The Sun**

_BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP...BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP...BBBBBBEEEEEEEE-_

Oh my up! You sluggishly got out of be, glaring at your (f/c) alarm clock; your worst enemy! "_yaaaaaaaaawwwwnn"_ You stretched and sauntered over to the window. More cloudy skies I bet...Wait. You viciously opened the curtains as you heard the beautiful chirping of birds. It's not! Much to your dismay, it had been raining the past seven days. I mean drenching cold rain, the kind that put anyone in a bad mood. But not today! It was sunny and you could feel the warmth through the window practically! You had to get out! You jumped in and out of the shower and quickly got dressed in (f/outfit). You ran downstairs, not caring about breakfast! You lived alone for right now and was just getting started in school, which wasn't fun because you had no friends just yet and therefore no one to hang out with. You swung the door open and shut it quickly, stopping abruptly as the light hit your face and your eyes squinted. You took a deep breath of the warm, perfectly dry air and closed you eyes as the chirping of birds echoed in your ear drums and through your entire body. Your bright (e/c) eyes opened and the sun hitting everything made the colors loud and broad. You couldn't get enough of it! You kept walking, down the sidewalk, passing people as they laughed and chatted happily, different from the past days. Children scattered around and playing excitedly.

It was perfect. Just perfect. A lake, where your small apartment was around, came into view. It was illuminated by the sun and you couldn't take your eyes off of it. Amazing...A gentle breeze brushed past you and you closed your eyes again. The beat of your steps n the concrete sidewalk, the children laughing, birds, the trees, a few dogs barking here and there. The sounds all made a perfect harmony in as your chest got warm. You were so happy. Natures orchestra subsided when you came into contact with a rather large figure. "I-I'm sorry!," You said startled. You could've handled it better but you were caught completely off guard. You looked forward, to see a chest, you looked upward a little, then some more, at the tall guy that stood in front of you. His orange hair shone brightly to match the sun and his eyes were a light brown as the rays reflected off of them. "Oh, no, it's okay. It was my fault really!" He offered a boyish smile. You couldn't help but gawk at his amazing looks. "Um, hey, you okay? I-I didn't hurt you right?!" He began to panic a little and you snapped into action. "No! No, of course not, I was just, distracted.." You tensed up at your choice of words. 'Oh, yeah, it's so amazing out here today compared to all the bad weather we've been having here lastly," He smiled gently. You offered a quick smile in return. "Yeah...I can't stand it when it's like that.." You shook your head.

He laughed a little. "I don't see how anyone could be," You and him started walking beside each other. Could this day get any better? He laughed again. "W-what is it? Is there something wrong?" You tensed up and your hands went to your hair incase it was you he was laughing at. "No (laugh) It's just funny, because, I've never had such an interesting talk about the weather," You realized it too and let out a small giggle. "Actually the weather is very hard on your mood, it can change how you feel about many things," You pointed out factually. "I'm glad you bumped into me, but I feel kind of bad knowing your theory on the weather before I even know your name," He was too much and you blushed a little. "(name) (last name), it's good to meet you!," You smiled. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" He smiled back. "Hey, it's kinda hot coma[red to the weather you're used to, want something to drink?" He offered kindly. "Sure, sure you aren't a mind reader," You teased and he laughed. "Oh..," You said disappointedly. "What is it, he stopped and looked at you. "I didn't bring any money," You pouted but he only laughed in response. "You actually thought I was going to let you buy it yourself? Come on, I was raised a complete gentleman!" He joked. "Thank you so much Ichigo! Really I'll have to make it up to you!," He shook his head as you both approached a soda machine. "Nah, it's nothing, really," You got a (f/s) and he got an orange Fanta, which matched his hair.

You two were laughing and getting to know each other and you didn't notice that there was less people around...The birds had stopped chirping their songs of joy... The wind had picked up a little. Then you felt it, the warmth had gone away. You both looked up and a single drop of rain hit your cheek. It was just one drop but it felt like a bag of bricks on your chest. "N-no," You mumbled. Ichigo looked at you, concerned. "(name)...Are you okay?" You looked down and more drops followed that one that had crushed your spirits. The lake was now gray with sorrow and everything turned mucky again. Then you felt a warm finger on your cheek, a tear had come down unexpectedly. "U-uh, I-I'm sorry.. It's just allergies, really," You looked back up at him and he was smiling gently at you. "It's okay (Name)..Don't let this weather drag your spirits down! Come on!," He had seen right through you...And then you realized how better you felt. "Come on, I'll walk you home!," He offered. "Yeah!" You giggled and skipped to catch up to him. You were getting soaked and kind of chilly, then more warmth engulfed you. A navy jacket he had been wearing was now over you. "I-Ichigo! You need it too or you'll get more wet!" He shook his head. "Nah, rain doesn't bother me!" He smiled at you a bright smile that brought back that warm feeling the sun had.

"Really? How do you do that?" You asked curiously. He laughed. "Ah, you just...Go with it ya know? It's hard to explain but. the weather can't be the center of here," He put his balled up hand on his chest while he explained. "There has to be something there other than the weather silly," You two had moved closer and were walking up the stairs to your apartment. "B-but, what can I put there-" You asked desperately but was caught off guard by the most warmest thing you've ever felt...His lips. You had never been kissed so you had no idea how to respond. Soon though, you gave in. Of course you wouldn't stop it! It was one of the best sensations you've ever felt. Way better than the weather! "Me.. Let me be there," He pulled away and his hands gently held your shoulders, holding you close. "I know it sounds cheesy dammit, but, I promise I wouldn't let you down like that!" He pointed to the rain falling outside and you let out a laugh, kissing him gently again, warmer. "Okay, but Ichigo,"

"Hm?" He looked confused. "I still owe you for that drink," You giggled. He smiled. "Well, there is one thing you could do...Meet me again. As soon as possible," You nodded and you both hugged, kissing one more time. You watched him leave and then went inside. You hung up his jacket, getting ready to wash it so you could give it back. You crossed the window and saw the miserable atmosphere, but in the reflection you could only see a happy girl smiling, overflowing with joy. The weather was no longer the center of there, your heart. He was! The, sun? It made sense now, the one thing that made you happy this morning was the sun...But, it never went away, even when the rain came. He was your sun, the warmth, her smiling right now was because of the sun. Your sun which you now revolved around. You were so excited to see him again tomorrow, whatever the weather was like.

* * *

**HEY! I hope you freakin enjoyed this maties! Really I do, please comment even if it's a bad one ,**


End file.
